


Dear Evan Hansen Oneshots

by kermitfrog_but_gay



Series: DEH oneshots because i have a bunch of drafts i need to finish [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Can you tell i’m stalling, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Multi, Probably gonna be some crossovers, crossover AU, i cant write
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kermitfrog_but_gay/pseuds/kermitfrog_but_gay
Summary: Dear Evan Hansen oneshots i guess-A/N that not all of these will be mine!! My friend had to delete her Wattpad account and has so far not gotten a new account. We are transferring her writing over to my account so she doesn’t lose it, and she has given me permission to post it. I will note which chapters are hers.I am open to criticism!
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman/Connor Murphy, Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy
Series: DEH oneshots because i have a bunch of drafts i need to finish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111181
Kudos: 7





	Dear Evan Hansen Oneshots

Hi so I have this unpublished book on Wattpad for this so uh I will transfer all the writing over here, but I needed to post this before putting all the writing here if that makes sense so just give me one minute and I’ll have it all ready-


End file.
